Life At Hogwarts And Beyond
by Dramione Forever
Summary: She also remembered right at the start that he had always warned her that one day she would have to make a choice. For the HPFC Forumwide Challenge Competition. Various Characters/Pairings used
1. Besotted Fool

**Life At Hogwarts And Beyond**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Author note: This collection will be made up of the challenges I receive from the hpfc forum wide challenge. This is the first challenge and this collection will be updated weekly when I get a new challenge.**

Name: Dramione

House: Hufflepuff

Prompt: Senses

**Chapter 1 - Besotted Fool**

He watched her as he circled the goalposts. She was so beautiful he thought. Madam Hooch blew the whistle signalling the end of the match. They had won, he grinned but he wasn't grinning because they had won. He grinned, thinking of her. He dismounted from his broom, the gravel of the quidditch pitch crunching under his feet as he moved. Instantly he was mobbed by his team who were delighted at the win.

The win that meant they had won the house cup again. It was the last time he would lift it as Gryffindor captain at Hogwarts as he graduated next week. The seven years at this school had flown by so quickly, it seemed like only yesterday that he stepped through those large great hall doors getting his first inside glimpse of Hogwarts. Now he was leaving.

Oliver finally untangled himself from his team. Turning he looked at them all then he looked over at the Gryffindor stands and smiled as he saw all the happy faces. His eyes fell on her and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her The rest of the team had began to make their way back to the changing room, ready to go to the after game celebration party that the other Gryffindor students would be throwing in their honour.

She began to follow them but he stopped her, catching her hand and she turned towards him, a puzzled expression on her face. Whenever he was around her, his senses went haywire. The slightest brush of her hand against his sent tingles up his spine. He even smelt the faint lovely shampoo that she used to wash her hair. A slight fragrance of strawberries and forest fruits that drove him crazy.

He looked down at her trying to speak but he was always so tongue-tied and it sometimes took him numerous tries to get the words out. She baffled his senses. She probably thought that he was a baffled fool who was unable to string a sentence together but he lost all sense of reason when he was around her. She looked up at him.

"What's wrong Oliver?" she asked him. He was besotted he knew that and he had always known that. Oliver was completely and utterly head over heels in love with her and he had been for years.

Looking down at her , he swallowed. If he didn't tell her now, he never would and he would lose his one and only chance to be with her. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Katie, I have something to tell you," he said. She stared at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. Pausing for a few minutes he took another deep breath. This was it after all these years of keeping his feelings to himself, he was finally going to tell her.

"Katie," he said. All of a sudden he began to rake his hand through his hair as he started to feel nervous.

"I love you, I have loved you for years," he said abruptly, his words coming out all in a jumble.

He glanced at her to gauge her reaction, she looked shocked.

"Sorry Oliver…what?" she said.

He took a breath ready to repeat what he had just said but all of a sudden she was kissing him. First harshly and hurriedly then softly. The kiss was heavenly, her lips tasted of the cherry lip balm that she was always putting on. They broke apart and he smiled.

"You heard me then," he whispered against her ear.

"Of course," she said, pulling away for a brief minute and looking at him.

"It's about time you told me," she continued.

He stared at her speechless.

"You mean you already knew?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I was just waiting on you confessing your feelings," she replied.

"I began to wonder if you would ever do it," she continued as her face broke out into a small smile.

He was about to reply when she kissed him again. His senses were overwhelmed, he took in every little detail about her. Her touch, the way she smelled and the taste of her lips on his. Oliver was in shock, this was all happening so quickly but he finally felt complete. He felt like a besotted fool. It was like he had died and gone to heaven.

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Finding Trevor

**Life At Hogwarts and Beyond**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Name: Dramione**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Characters: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom**

**Chapter 2 - Finding Trevor**

She walked down the corridor, hastily. She had to get to the library to look up this text in a herbology book so she could finish up her homework. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"Trevor!" A voice shouted behind her.

Hannah turned and saw a brown haired boy standing a few feet away. She recognised the boy immediately.

Hannah began to walk towards him only stopping when they were just a few feet apart. "Neville," she said softly. The boy looked at her, startled to find that he was not alone in the corridor as he had first thought.

"Hello Hannah," he replied.

"What's wrong Neville?" she asked him gently, sensing something was wrong.

Neville looked at her for a moment, sadness in his eyes.

"I have lost Trevor. I have looked everywhere for him but I can't find him." he explained.

She nodded, listening intently to what she was being told.

"I will help you find him" she volunteered then she smiled at him. Neville was taken back at her proposal.

"Thank you Hannah," he said grateful for her offer of help.

Hannah smiled at him once more.

"Where did you last see him," she asked him, eager to help him find Trevor.

" I last had him with me at dinner in the great hall tonight," he replied.

After a few more minutes, they began to walk in the direction of the great hall to look for Trevor. They walked in silence.

"Why were you walking down the corridor?" he asked her curious, breaking the silence between them.

"I was going to the library to find a book to help me finish my Herbology homework," she replied.

"It's due soon," she explained.

Neville listened feeling slightly guilty for keeping her from her studies.

"I have a keen interest in Herbology, I could help you find the information you need for your homework," he suggested.

"After we find Trevor, I mean," he said softly.

"If we find Trevor." he whispered. Hannah heard his words and she turned to look at him.

She studied him for a few minutes. They hadn't spoken much in the past with them both being in different houses. She had always thought that he was a nervous and timid boy but now she thought different. Maybe he was much more than what he first appeared to be.

"You really care about Trevor, don't you?" she asked him.

Neville turned and looked at her then he nodded.

"Trevor is my best friend," he said

I don't what I would do if anything happened to him." he continued, sadness tingeing his words.

Hannah instantly felt sorry for him as she stared at his saddened face.

"We will find Neville, I promise," she said fiercely. He smiled at her feebly.

They reached the great hall, suddenly. Both of them slipped into the large empty hall.

"Trevor!" they both shouted loudly.

Both of them began to walk again making their way around the empty hall. Suddenly they heard a small noise at the other side of the hall.

Simultaneously they rushed over, on one of the Hufflepuff benches sat Trevor.

"Croak." the frog then jumped a few feet further up the bench.

"Trevor!" Neville shouted, scooping the frog up into his arms in his excitement .

She watched the scene, smiling, happy that Neville had found Trevor after all. Later that night they went to the library.

He helped her find the book that she was looking for and he also helped her add in extra bits of information that the book didn't contain. She found it really helpful and useful. They talked for hours that night, getting to know each other better.

Many years later he walked into the Leaky Cauldron, she was standing behind the bar cleaning glasses. He smiled at the now all too familiar sight. Hannah looked up and seeing him, she smiled. Neville approached the bar.

"Usual?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"How was your day?" he asked her as he sat down on the bar stool. She smiled at him.

"Boring and quiet for a change." she explained.

"I actually thought about that night when you lost Trevor at Hogwarts today." she explained.

Neville looked at her puzzled. She laughed at his puzzled expression.

"The night we spent all night in the library talking and ended up getting caught and punished by Professor McGonagall." she explained hoping that now he would remember. He smiled at the memory.

"You know," she said.

"I saw you in a whole different light that night. I began to see the real you." she explained. He bent over the counter plucking a red rose from inside his jacket, he handed it to her.

She smiled at him "You remembered your anniversary," she exclaimed.

"Of course." he replied. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I remember that night at Hogwarts vividly every day," he said. Neville stood up, lifted up the counter of the bar and walked forward, stopping only when he was beside her. "Happy anniversary Hannah Longbottom" he said loudly.

"I love you and always will" he said ardently

"I love you too Neville" she replied tears glinting in her eyes. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

**Author note: I hope you enjoy this chapter of the collection. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this fic so far. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Breathless

**Breathless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Name: Dramione**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Prompt table: Set 6: Romance**

**Chapter 3 - Breathless**

He watched as they scattered flower petals on the aisle as the bridesmaids walked. The wedding march struck up and Ginny began to walk down the aisle on her father's arm. She looked very beautiful, Harry was one lucky guy. Seamus watched as she took Harry's hand. He was glad that they were finally getting married, they deserved some happiness especially Harry. Everyone did after what they had all gone through but that was all behind them now, Voldemort was gone for good.

The bells rung out at the church as the newly wed bride and groom started to walk up the aisle, everyone smiled and clapped. Seamus tore his gaze from the scene and looked for her. He had hoped that she would come today. He looked at all his old friend's face but hers was among them, he could help but feel disappointed. Making his way out of the church, he apparated to the Weasley's house where the reception was being held.

The music instantly struck up as the guests entered the garden. It had been simply but beautifully decorated he thought as he looked around. Seamus scanned the crowd still hoping that she might be here even though his hope was now slight. Heading towards the champagne table he decided to get himself a long over due drink. It was pointless he realised. He had not seen her in years and probably never would see her again.

They had grew apart their busy lives getting in the way of their friendship. At first they had met up every week but that had quickly changed. It had turned into once every month then every few months until they had lost contact all together. He had hoped at least to see her again today. He had looked forward to coming here in the vain hope she would be here.

Seamus had hoped to explain himself and that he may be able to tell her how he felt because after all these years he still felt the same. Gulping down the last of his champagne, he stared at the couples on the dance floor, envying them their happiness. Ron and Hermione who had also been recently married where dancing beside Harry and Ginny. He also noticed a few other couples that had paired up after the war. All people he knew from his schooldays.

He smiled as he saw Dean walking over to him. His best friend smiled and held out his hand, Seamus shook it.

"You made it then." Dean said. Seamus nodded in reply.

"See any lovely ladies you like tonight?" Dean asked him nudging him in the ribs as he surveyed the crowd. Seamus laughed and shook his head.

Dean wasn't the type of guy that was ready to settle down just yet.

Dean looked at him seriously for a few minutes. He felt Dean studying him.

"Seamus mate your not still expecting her to turn up tonight are you?. He asked him. Seamus shook his head then he sighed.

"No." he finally admitted.

"Good then you can be my wingman tonight." Dean said, regaining his feel good nature once more. Seamus shook his head again.

"I am going to get another drink." he announced. Dean nodded but Seamus didn't think he had heard him as he was gazing over at a couple of women in the corner.

Seamus walked over to the champagne table, he grabbed another drink and downed it. Now that he knew that she was showing up, he intended to put the disappointment that he felt to good use and get totally drunk. A woman apparated into the garden, she had been in two minds whether or not to come today. She hadn't seen anyone from Hogwarts in years and after everything that had happened with Ron, she wasn't sure if she would be welcome.

Lavender made her way around the crowd, heading towards the champagne table to get herself a drink. She definitely needed it. He turned to survey the crowd again with his second glass of champagne gripped tightly in his hands. Instantly he saw her. Her long blonde hair cascading in curls down her neck. She was wearing a very beautiful lavender gown that hugged her curves superbly. Seamus gripped his glass tighter, he felt suddenly breathless as he stared at her.

She stopped and turned to gaze at the couples on the dance floor. She saw Harry and Ginny dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Ginny looked beautiful in her dress. Lavender even noticed that Dean had led Parvati out to the dance floor. She then saw Ron and Hermione dancing close by them. She smiled as she watched them dance. She had read in the daily prophet that they had married and she was happy for them.

Lavender was no longer the silly girl that she had been at Hogwarts, she had grown up. She had used the excuse of Ron to talk herself out of coming today but that was only part of the reason. Truthfully she had dreaded coming because of her scars, Lavender hated getting stared at. It really bothered her. After the war and Greyback's attack, she cut herself off from her family and friends even Seamus. She had preferred solitude, thinking that she was too ugly to be seen with anyone.

It had killed her to cut contact with everyone especially Seamus but she had felt at the time that she had to do it. She had, had nightmares for weeks before coming here today. Nightmares that she was being laughed and stared at had caused her to dread coming here. Regardless of the nightmare something deep inside had pulled her to come today.

He watched her hardly daring to believe his eyes that she was actually here. Seamus felt himself walking over to her before he had fully realised that he was doing it until he was halfway there.

"Hello Lavender," he said softly as he approached her. She turned at the sound of his voice, startled.

"Seamus," she said surprised to see him here. She looked down at her feet instantly, afraid that he would see her face. She kept her gaze on the ground, ashamed of her appearance. He reached over with his hand and tilted her chin up until her eyes met his own once more.

"That's better." he said smiling down at her.

"Seamus…." she started but he stopped her, putting his finger on her lips to silence her.

The music struck up in the background again. He saw other couples making their way to the dance floor for a second time. Seamus turned to her.

"Dance with me," he asked her, holding out his hand for her. She took his hand instantly, smiling at him as she did. He led her onto the dance floor. When he put his arms around her, she felt a sudden tingling in her spine. He made her feel safe and comfortable and she felt like she was home.

They glided across the floor swiftly. Their eyes never left one another.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. All that matters is you're here now." he said softly.

"Seamus I'm sorry." she replied.

Seamus shook his head.

"Meeting you again here after all these years was fate. Falling for you all over again was out of my control." he said gently, staring deep into her eyes.

Lavender gasped as she heard his words.

"I love you Lavender." he said firmly. She gazed back at him and smiled. The sky had grown darker and stars now lit up the night sky. The starlight was reflected in his eyes which were filled with love. She had realised some time ago that she had loved him and the time they had spent apart had helped her understand this. Lavender smiled up at him.

"I love you too Seamus," she replied softly. He smiled down at her then he kissed her gently on the lips.

It felt like fireworks were going on around her. She deepened the kiss, they had stopped dancing instead they stayed rooted to the spot, oblivious to their surroundings. They broke apart to catch their breath, smiling at each other. Suddenly it started to rain and all the other couples on the dance floor dived for cover but Lavender stood still. Seamus looked at her puzzled. Immediately she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. Then she started to move across the dance floor, he followed her lead.

They must have looked stupid or crazy dancing in the rain like this but he didn't care. He burst out laughing as he thought about what everyone would think of them. Suddenly she giggled along with him. In this moment with the rain dripping off of her hair and face, she had never looked more beautiful to him and her beauty left him breathless.

**Author note: This is my third entry for the forumwide challenge. I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Just Tell Me Why?

**Life At Hogwarts And Beyond**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 4 - Just Tell Me Why?.**

Ron browsed the jewellery shop. He had finally decided that tonight was the night, after a year of dating and, on their first anniversary, he was finally going to ask Luna to marry him. He couldn't quite remember when he had fallen in love with Luna; it had snuck up on him so gradually, but the closer he had got to her and the more he got to know her, the more he had fallen in love with her. He still remembered the day that he had asked her out on their first date; she had been shocked at first but then she had smiled at him and agreed to go out with him. Now they were celebrating their one year anniversary.

Ron sighed loudly. This was pointless. He would never find the perfect ring for her, he thought to himself. The jewellery clerk looked at him, and Ron knew that he had to ask if they had anymore rings available, just in case they had the perfect one for her. He didn't want to walk out the shop empty handed, but he wanted to find the perfect ring.

It was all his own fault, as he should have looked for the ring before now. He knew that. Ron looked at the clerk.

"Excuse me but do you happen to have any other rings in the shop? Any that happen to be a little odd or strange?" He asked, explaining a little what he was looking for.

The jeweller looked at him, puzzled, and shook his head.

"No, I'm terribly sorry, sir, but we don't." The man replied. He paused for a minutes, thinking, He held up his hand, signalling to Ron to wait for a few minutes as he wandered into the back of the shop.

Ron waited impatiently at the front of the counter, tapping his foot on the floor and looking numerous times at the clock on the wall. If he didn't hurry up, he would be late and he wanted everything to be prefect for tonight. Two minutes later, the man came back with a small, black box in his hand, which he set it down on the counter.

Ron reached over and picked it up. Opening it, he saw that inside lay a small silver ring with a blue stone in the centre, which was surrounded by more silver around the stone and when Ron looked more closely at the ring, he realised that the gems were meant to look like a eagle. He smiled. The man looked at Ron, questioningly.

"There has been no interest at all in this particular ring, so we moved it from the main display case," he explained.

He continued to stare at the unique ring; it was perfect for the ex-Ravenclaw. It suited Luna already, because it was nearly as truly unique as she was. Ten minutes later, he walked out of the shop with the black box tucked safely in his pocket.

He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and walked into the pub, where he immediately saw Luna sitting in a booth in the corner, with a couple of drinks already on the table, waiting for him. Ron waved to Tom, the barman, as he passed him on his way to the booth. He smiled when he noticed that she was wearing: her favourite pair of dirigible plum earrings although they looked more like radishes to him. Looking at her, Ron felt a rush of love.

When he approached the table, Luna turned and smiled at him.

"Hello Luna," he said gazing down at her.

"Hello Ron," she replied. Ron kissed her gently on the lips, then he sat down at the table, pulling his butterbeer towards him. Immediately, Ron took a gulp. He was nervous, but he had to do it tonight, before he lost his nerve.

After another few swigs of his butterbeer to calm his nerves, Ron reached over the table and took Luna's hand in his own.

Without speaking, he took a white rose out from inside his jacket. She smiled, and took it from him.

"Thank you, Ron." She looked at the white rose. "It doesn't have any nargles in it does it?"

Ron smiled, and shook his head. "No, I checked."

Ron reached into his pocket once more, and withdrew the ring box that he had purchased earlier. He opened the box, revealing the ring inside, then placed it on the table.

"I know that this is a bit sudden but I love you Luna and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Luna?" he asked her.

Luna gasped. The silence hung between them for a few seconds. Suddenly, she reached over and closed the ring box.

She looked at him, sadly.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't marry you," she said, her voice unusually quiet.

Ron remained silent, and just stared at her. She loved Ron, and she knew that she truly did love him, but their relationship hadn't turned out like she had expected it to. She felt like there was something missing between them, which she had been contemplating for some time. She had decided that the best thing for both of them was for her to break up with him. Luna was positive that this reality wasn't as good as her imagination had made her hope, and she just couldn't go on pretending any longer.

Ron looked at her confused, and more than slightly shocked at her reaction. He didn't understand, and when he tried to speak, he couldn't find the words. Ron pulled his drink towards him again, and took a large drink from it.

"Just tell me why?" He asked her weakly, finding his voice once more as he looked at her. Luna winched slightly at the pain in his voice. She hadn't ever wanted to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I do love you, but this relationship hasn't turned out like I thought it would. It just doesn't feel right," she explained.

Ron sat there, and opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say in reply to her explanation. Luna reached over and squeezed his hand gently.

"I am very sorry," she said again, as a tear began to fall down her face. The silence hung in the air between them, and after a few minutes Luna got to her feet.

She looked over at Ron. "Goodbye Ron," she said softly, wiping fresh tears from her eyes. Luna turned around and began to walk away. Ron watched her leave. He just sat, feeling like his entire world had suddenly crumbled around him.

**Author note: This chapter was written for the forum wide challenge competition and also Mew's Because of love challenge which is based off of Amy is Rockin's idea. The quote was Luna Lovegood -Because Luna was positive that the real thing wasn't as good as her made-up fairytales. The quote is tweaked slightly to sound more like Luna, I hope this is okay?. **

**I would like to say a huge thank you to Jay for betaing this fic for me as she really helped me a lot with this entry. I struggled with this week's challenge, I don't think it is my best work but I like it a lot more now that I did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	5. I Don't Believe You

**Life At Hogwarts And Beyond**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Challenge: **you must choose 1 to 4 lines of a song/quote then write a fic centering on your character or pairing inspired by those lines.

**Name: **Dramione

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Pairing: **Pansy/Blaise

**Lyrics: **You're not sorry by Taylor Swift

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - I Don't Believe you**

She threw her clothes into the suitcase quickly and slammed it shut. Blaise watched her silently as she did this, hardly able to believe that this was actually happening. Pansy locked her suitcase and wiped the tears from her eyes. Turning around she stared at him, tears began to flow down her face once more but she did nothing to stop them this time.

Blaise gazed at her and as he looked at her his heart ached. She was hurting and he had caused that hurt.

"I'm sorry Pansy," he said.

"That girl meant nothing to me. It is you that I love," he explained. She listened to him silently as he made the same old excuses that he always did.

"I love you Pansy" he whispered. She shook her head, not believing the words that were coming from his mouth.

He approached her and took her hand in his own. Blaise raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Please don't leave me Pansy. I love you" he begged her. She snatched her hand from his and turned her back on him. Pansy took a deep breath to compose herself. His mere touch still sent tingles up her spine. She loved him. Even after everything that he had put her through these last few days, she still loved him.

This was not the first time that he had been unfaithful to her. Every time he always said the same, that they meant nothing to him and that he loved her. He apologised to her and she always forgave him. He always promised her that he would never hurt her again but it was all lies because he kept hurting her over and over again.

She knew that he loved her but she couldn't stay. Not this time, before she had looked the other way and forgave him because she loved him but she couldn't do it this time. Pansy knew that he loved her but he just didn't love her enough. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her then he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of him being so close to her again.

She breathed in his scent and for a brief moment she forgot.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered once more softly against the base of her neck. Instantly Pansy opened her eyes and a sense of reality crashed over her.

"No," she whispered gently as she pulled away from him. She took another deep breath and turned to face him once more.

She steeled herself for what she knew she had to do next.

"You hurt me deeply Blaise. You just keep hurting me over and over again," she said.

"I just can't do this anymore." she explained. Pansy stopped talking and waited for a reaction was him but there was nothing but silence. He just stared at her speechless. A few minutes passed and the silence stretched between them.

They just looked at each other neither of them breaking eye contact.

"Please don't leave me," he pleaded with her, breaking the long silence. She looked over at him. Tears began to fall down his face as he gazed at her. Pansy walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Blaise," she said sadly. Pansy walked over to the bed and picked up her suitcase.

She walked to the door and looked back at him, she gazed at him for a few moments then she was gone.

**Author note: This is my fifth entry for the forum wide challenge competition. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. I Had To Do It

**Life At Hogwarts And Beyond**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Challenge: **Week six, this challenge is a 'missing moment' challenge. Unlike challenge five, it is entirely character-oriented. We want you to write about a missing moment in a HP character's life.

**Name: **Dramione

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Character: **Marietta Edgecombe

* * *

**Chapter 6 - I Had To Do It**

I sat at the Ravenclaw table, pushing the food around my plate. My thoughts were focused on what I was planning to do later that evening. I had to do it, it was the right thing to do I reasoned with myself. I shoved the plate away from me. I was going to do this before I lost my nerve, I decided determinedly. I turned and stared at my friend, trying not to think of what the implications of my actions later would mean for her if she was one of the students caught.

"No." I whispered firmly.

The DA was illegal and if I didn't tell, we could all end up in trouble. Not to mention what could happen to my mother, she could lose her job. I was involved in illegal activity against the Ministry of Magic; I could end up expelled and my mother could lose her job, I told myself strongly.

I shook my head furiously against the conflicting thoughts. No matter how hard it was for me to betray Cho, I had to do it. It was for her own good and it was the right thing to do. I stared at my plate intently throughout the rest of dinner trying to hold myself together. I kept whispering over and over again in my head that it was the right thing to do.

I knew that Cho was looking at me strangely as I was deathly quiet which was unlike me, but no matter how many times she tried to catch my gaze, I deliberately avoided eye contact with her. The second dinner was over, I grabbed my bag and darted out of the Great Hall before Cho had a chance to catch me and ask what was wrong. I felt bad for leaving her so suddenly like that but I had to do this.

I turned the corridor and headed straight for Professor Umbridge's office but when I arrived at her office, I stopped still. I stared at her door for a few moments, suddenly feeling really nervous. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and gather my courage. I had to do this I reminded myself out loud fiercely. I lifted my shaking hand to the door and knocked loudly. A few moments passed before I heard her high-pitched voice telling me to enter. Taking another deep breath, I pushed open the door and entered the room.

Once inside the room, I stared around me looking at my surroundings. Professor Umbridge was sitting behind her desk, wearing a hideous pink cardigan and keenly reading a letter that was lying on her desk in front of her. Hanging on the wall behind her were tons of china plates with moving kittens inside them. I cleared my throat gently to remind her I was in the room. "Yes?" I heard her say as she looked up from the letter and over at me. I gulped instantly, this was it. This was the moment; it was now or never.

I took another deep breath to calm my already frayed nerves.

"I have something important to tell you, Professor," I said timidly.

I saw her stare over at me, her curiosity at what I had to say obviously peaked.

I stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Well?" I heard her say impatiently. She was obviously wanting me to get to my point.

I wandered forward, going closer to her. I sat down on the chair opposite her.

"I have some vital information to give you Professor. If you go to the seventh floor and go to the room they call the Room of Requirement, you will find something happening that will interest you," I said. All the words coming out in a rush to finally get it out and off my chest before I chickened out again.

The professor leaned over towards me and looked at me gleefully.

"Tell me more please dear," I heard her say excitedly. I took another calming breath and stared over at her.

"There is a illegal meeting taking part in that room tonight," I continued. My stomach sunk with guilt and I looked down at my now shaking hands. This is the right thing to do. I whispered once more to myself to gather my strength.

I looked back at the professor ready to tell her the rest when I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror behind her desk. I shrieked suddenly as I stared at my now blemished reflection. I put my hands over my face hardly believing my eyes but then my fingers touched the all too real and unpleasant evidence on my face. Millions of purple spots now covered my usually perfect skin, and worst of all, the spots told the truth of what I had done to anyone that glanced at me.

Straight across my forehead in big purple spots the word sneak was visible. I cried sharply and looked over at the professor and saw that she was mortified at the sight before her eyes. I covered my face with my hands and cried harder, the tears now pounding down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

The professor started to speak again now getting over her initial shock.

"Never mind the spots dear, just tell me the rest of the story," I heard her say sweetly.

I kept my face hidden and shook my head back and forth.

"Come on dear," I heard her say in an impatient tone. I shook my head once more fiercely then I quickly got up from my chair and ran from the room. I heard her furious shouts of come back behind me but I ignored them as I ran down the corridor. I only stopped when I reached the girl's bathroom. I rushed inside.

I walked up towards the sink and stared in horrified silence at my reflection in the large bathroom mirror. I had to do it I reminded myself. It was the right thing to do. But as I stared at my now blemished reflection, I had trouble believing those words that I had determinedly thought earlier that evening.

I regretted it and wished now that I had kept quiet. Instead of telling and doing the right thing, I should have just kept my mouth shut. For once in my life I wished I had said nothing and that I had done the wrong thing instead of the right thing but I just had to do it. I had to do the right thing.

**Author note: This is the sixth entry for the hpfc forum wide competition. I would like to thank Sarah3Noelle for betaing this entry for me. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Reviews would greatly appreciated. **


	7. In The End

**Life At Hogwarts And Beyond**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Final challenge: **Your challenge is thus: You will be sent a **|fanon pairing|** which breaks at least one **|canon pairing|**, for example if you got Hermione/Harry, this would contradict both Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, as well as all the other Hermione and Harry pairings over the years such as Hermione/Viktor and Harry/Cho. You must then write a fic in which the fanon pairing happens, but it CAN'T be an AU. Even if it breaks it completely, it has to be set in the canon universe.

**Name: **Dramione

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Pairing: **Ginny/Oliver

* * *

**Chapter 7 - In The End**

She stared down at the note in her hand. She read through the note as she had been doing with similar notes over the last few weeks after the affair started again. Oliver wanted to meet her in an hour to talk. Ginny read through the message once more. Her hand moved to her stomach and rested there for a few seconds.

"I am just going to head out for a while, my team mates from the holy harpies just sent me a note saying they want to go out for a drink and catch up," she lied, shouting loudly out towards the hallway to her husband.

Ginny folded up the note and put it in her pocket, her mind firmly set. She heard Harry's footsteps as he entered the room. Quickly she turned around and smiled at him as he approached her.

"I will see you later tonight when you come back then. Have fun with the girls," he said kissing her cheek.

She nodded in response and gulped, instantly feeling guilty at her barefaced lies.

"I will see you later tonight," she promised smiling at him again slightly. Then she began to walk towards the door.

"I love you Gin," he said firmly.

She turned around after she heard his words.

"I love you too," she replied weakly. Her stomach sank with guilt, she hated this. She hated this constant deceit. Ginny loved him yet every day she lied to him and cheated on him. Even when this morning she had found out she was pregnant with their first child, she still deceived him.

Ginny walked through the house, only stopping when she reached the front door. Immediately she opened the door and closed it behind her. She apparated to her destination. Arriving at the changing rooms, she took in her surroundings. She was going to miss this when she gave it up, closing her eyes she took in the smell of the changing room it felt familiar and comforting.

Oliver had snuck up behind her quietly and she only realised that he was there when he wrapped his arms around her waist and flicked her hair to the side. Then he started to kiss her neck.

"I have missed you Gin," he said softly as he began to kiss her neck again.

Her stomach flipped a little and she swallowed her mouth instantly dry when she heard Harry's nickname for her in his smooth voice. He had called her Gin many times before and it had never once bothered her but tonight it struck a chord within her.

She turned around in his arms to start talking to him. Suddenly he kissed her on the mouth. She instinctively closed her eyes and she breathed in his lovely scent but when she opened her eyes she instantly moved away from him to gain some sense of control over herself.

"What did you want to talk about with me tonight Oliver?" she asked him trying to change the subject right away and regain her composure.

He was taken aback for a few moments at the change in her behaviour and tone of voice but he answered her question regardless.

"I asked you to come tonight because I missed you and I wanted to see you," he said. She remained silent waiting for him to continue. He stared at her for a few seconds trying to gage her mood before he told her the point of him wanting to see her tonight.

Oliver couldn't make her out so he was going to have to just come out and ask her directly.

"I love you Gin," he said softly. He closed the gap between them then he took her hand, looking deep into her eyes. A small smile crept onto his face as he stared at her.

"I want you to choose Gin." he stated.

"I want you to leave Harry and be with me." He continued. She looked at him surprised a little, she remained silent.

"Choose me Gin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and love you every day," he pleaded with her.

She looked up at him again for a few moments and thought back to the beginning of their relationship. She remembered standing still for long periods of time with him and just kissing. She remembered being happy with him. She also remembered right at the start that he had always warned her that one day she would have to make a choice.

Even now as she stared up at Oliver, she felt her heart flip. Ginny loved him, she knew that. She thought back to when their affair had ended two years ago, how devastated she had been. He had ended things to focus on his career. Shortly afterwards Harry had proposed and she had accepted without a second thought. It had been a easy decision she loved Harry and had been happy with him until she had got Oliver's note a few weeks back asking to meet her.

Immediately they had picked things up where they had left off. Now he was asking her to make a choice between him and Harry. She knew what she had to do even though it was hard. She smiled across at him slightly.

"I love you too Oliver," she said, keeping eye contact with him. He smiled down at her. Instantly she withdrew her hand from his. He stared at her confused. Ginny turned her back on him for a few moments as she felt the tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly the tears began to fall down her face.

"Gin what's wrong?" he asked her sensing something was troubling her aside from the fact he had asked her to make a decision. He put his hands on her shoulders. She turned back to face him, gathering her courage.

"I am pregnant Oliver with Harry's child," she revealed, resting her hand on her stomach. He stood there utterly speechless at her words.

She looked up at him, staring at him for a few moments. The silence dragged between them.

"I am so sorry Oliver. I don't want to hurt you anymore but I love Harry," she said.

"I do love you. I just love Harry more," she continued. Tears began to stream down her face once more.

He stood rooted to the spot. He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. Oliver thought back to they had first starting seeing each other, how happy they had been. He also remembered warning her that one day she would have to make a choice.

His stomach sank not for one second when he had spoke those words did he consider that she wouldn't pick him. He knew that she loved him but he guessed just not enough. Oliver walked over to the bench and sat down. It felt like the world had crashed around him. He felt utterly distraught, he put his head in his hands. Suddenly tears began to fall down his face as he realised that he was losing her.

Ginny walked over to the bench and sat down beside him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I am so sorry Oliver. I never wanted to hurt you," she said honestly. She kissed his cheek.

"I hope you find happiness some day. Goodbye Oliver," she whispered softly. Standing up, Ginny turned in the direction of the door. Suddenly Oliver gripped her hand before she could walk away. He raise her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Be happy," he said. She smiled at him weakly and nodded.

She walked across the room and through the door. The door swung shut behind her. In the end, deep within her heart she always knew that it would come to this. He had warned her that one day she would have to make a choice and now she had chosen.

She hated hurting Oliver and walk away from him but even through it was painful she knew that she had made the right decision. Ginny loved Oliver but her heart always had and would rest with Harry. He was her one true love and she had finally come to realise this.

**Author note: This is the final entry for the forum wide competition. I am really sad that this competition has ended and I have really enjoyed taking part. I really enjoyed writing this entry as I have never once considered this pairing before. This entry is also combined with Sick-atxxheart's choice challenge using the quote he had always warned her that one day she would have to make a choice. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. I would like to thank all my reviewers and the judges from the competition for their reviews on the previous entries. Reviews for this entry would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
